Little Things
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: 50 sentences about Maria and Georg all based on a word prompt. I hope you all enjoy and please review! (Now a multi-chapter fic as of 11/02/19!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I got this idea from "TakeAChanceOnMe" who wrote a fanfiction called "One word, one sentence". I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

#01 - Comfort:

He shuffles into Maria's arms when she opens them to him while they lie on the mountain with their children, his eyes falling closed as he rests his head on her chest and she kisses the top of it before sighing: 'I know that you'll get us through this.'

#02 - Kiss:

He pushes her up against the side of his car and her heart sings when, as his hands caress her waist, his lips find hers in a passionate kiss.

#03 - Soft:

Before climbing out of bed to go and shower he brushes his young bride's lips with his while she rests, revelling in the softness of them.

#04 - Pain:

'I'm right here, my sweet,' She hears him whisper as she sinks her nails into the back of his hand when another contraction hits, 'right here.'

#05 - Guitar:

'No, darling,' His lips graze her ear while he takes her hand and eases her fingers into the correct position, loving the little shiver that she gave, 'like this.'

#06 - Rain:

The rain pounds against the window of their honeymoon suite but neither of them notice as he pours her another glass of champagne.

#07 - Chocolate:

He feels his heart flutter when her lips graze his fingers as he feeds her another piece of chocolate.

#08 - Happiness:

She is certain, as she lies in the sanctuary of her husband's arms, that never in her whole life has she known happiness like this.

#09 - Telephone:

When the shrill ring of the telephone wakes Georg from slumber, he has no idea that his world is going to come crashing down around him when he picks it up.

#10 - Ears:

She can't help but melt in his embrace when he comes up behind her, slips his arms around her waist and grazes her earlobe with his lips.

#11 - Name:

'Johannes von Trapp,' She sighs, 'Perfect.'

#12 - Edelweiss:

When she buries her nose into the bouquet of Edelweiss before walking down this aisle, she knows her husband had chosen them especially for her and loves him all the more for it.

#13 - Death:

Releasing his limp hand, she rises from her chair and leans down to press a kiss to his cold forehead before whispering: 'till death do us part, my darling...till death do us part.'

#14 - Smile:

He had always loved her smile, but as she walks down the aisle towards him he is certain that he has never seen her smile more radiantly.

#15 - Touch:

As he brings her lips to his with the hand holding her chin, she is unable to remember the last time she was touched so tenderly.

#16 - Weakness:

Georg knows, only too well, that all he has to do to get his own way with his wife is dig his fingers into her sides.

#17 - Tears:

'You look so beautiful,' he whispers as they stand before the bishop and he wipes the fallen tear from her cheek.

#18 - Speed:

Maria clutches Gretl tight to her chest while sitting in the passenger seat, her little girl trembling with fright while her husband grips the steering wheel and speeds away from the convent.

#19 - Wind:

He shrugs out of his jacket and wraps it around his bride's shoulders when the wind causes her to shiver, his lips finding her forehead as she snuggles into his side while holding the jacket closed around herself.

#20 - Freedom:

'Look at that, Maria,' He sighs as he holds her close and leaves a kiss to the side of her head while the two of them take in the sight of Switzerland, 'Freedom.'

#21 - Life:

While his wife gazes down at the infant nestled in her arms, he turns his head in her direction and can't quite believe how proud he feels of her for bringing another little life into the world.

#22 - Jealousy:

'I might have danced with Baroness Leitner tonight,' He says as he draws the back of his hand down his wife's cheek while lying with her in the aftermath of their lovemaking, remembering how Maria had felt rather jealous at the ball that evening, 'but I was thinking of no-one else but you the entire time.'

#23 - Hands:

As the two of them walk through the streets of Paris, Maria casts her gaze down to their hands as she takes her husband's in her own and marvels at how her hand just disappears inside his.

#24 - Taste:

He touches his tongue to hers while he kisses her on the settee in his study one evening, humming in delight as the taste of the apple strudel she had had for dessert still lingers there.

#25 - Devotion:

'I do.' She whimpers while looking deep into her beloved's eyes, warmth coursing through her veins as she sees the devotion that lives in them.

#26 - Grave:

A sigh leaves him as he bends to lay the same bouquet of Edelweiss that he does every year down on Agathe's grave, but this time he feels no pain and a tear doesn't fall and that is all thanks to the beautiful young woman that is standing right beside him.

#27 - Blood:

He had thought that - since he had been in a war - he had gotten used to the sight of blood, but as the nurse carried the blood-stained sheets past him and the sound of his wife's cries only grew louder, he was aware of himself becoming light-headded.

#28 - Sickness:

Her stomach churns painfully as she kneels in front of the toilet, but she smiles as she feels Georg smoothing circles into her back while he kneels beside her.

#29 - Melody:

He lies on his back in bed with his eyes closed as he listens to his wife sing their little girl to sleep, a smile tugging at his lips as he is certain that there is no sound lovelier than that of Maria's voice.

#30 - Star:

As she snuggles further into Georg's warmth while the two of them lay in the garden together one evening he points to a shooting star and tells her to make a wish, but instead of doing so she turns onto her front against his chest and says: 'There's no need, my love, because I already have everything that I could ever wish for.'

#31 - Home:

As the children hurry upstairs to fight over who gets the biggest bedroom, Maria giggles as Georg lifts her into his arms and carries her over the threshold before setting her down, pulling her into his embrace and saying: 'Welcome home, my sweet.'

#32 - Cuddle:

He knows that she hates being treated like a child, but he must admit that he finds it rather adorable when - when she's tired - she crawls into his lap and cuddles against him.

#33 - Fear:

He sees - as he puts his finger to his lips to tell his wife to stay silent - that she is just as terrified as their children and he hates knowing that he can't go and comfort her, but he knows that she is strong and as she holds Gretl near he is certain that he has never been prouder of her.

#34 - Thunder/Lightning:

As another clap of thunder prompts Gretl to burrow further into her chest with a squeak, Maria tightens her hold of her and presses kisses to her crown all while Georg watches them and wonders what on earth he did right to deserve such an incredible wife.

#35 - Bond:

Maria cuddles up to her husband and is unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips as she watches him gaze down at their baby girl, knowing that their bond has already begun to form.

#36 - Laughter:

They have been married for five years and even now - as he enters their little farmhouse after working on the barn all afternoon - the sound of his wife's laughter still lifts his spirits.

#37 - Technology:

Just as he leans in to press his lips back to hers after lifting her to sit atop his desk the telephone rings, prompting him to remove his hands from her waist, pick up the receiver and slam it back down again before saying: Right; where were we?'

#38 - Gift:

She has received many birthday gifts over the course of the day, but she knows that the kiss her husband gives her as she settles in his arms in the bathtub with a glass of champagne is the best gift of all.

#39 - Beautiful:

Even though all his wife has on is her slip, Georg still comes to an abrupt stop and his breath still hitches when he walks out of the ensuite because she is beautiful in anything that she wears.

#40 - Dance:

She slips her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder while they sway together on the dance floor of the restaurant, a sigh leaving her lips when he tightens his hold of her as she knows that there is nowhere else that she would rather be.

#41 - Mother:

Watching her from where he stands in the entrance to their room; seeing the way that she watches their baby snooze with awe in her eyes, there is no doubt in Georg's mind that Maria was born to be a mother.

#42 - Clouds:

As he lies beside her on her mountain he covers her hand with his and slips his fingers through the gaps in hers, content to just watch the clouds float by with her.

#43 - Cry:

He cradles her head to his chest while she cries, his heart breaking as he feels her curl her fingers into the back of his shirt and somewhat wishes he hadn't permitted her to tell him about her childhood.

#44 - Heaven:

As her head falls back against the armrest of the settee she feels as though she is in heaven as her husband's skilful hands massage her swollen feet.

#45 - Sun:

He smiles as the sun comes into the room and hits his wife in the face, his gaze falling on the dusting of freckles over her cheeks and nose as he asks himself just how long it would take him to count each one of them.

#47 - Moon:

Whenever he used to look up at the moon he had thought that nothing could be brighter than the light it gave out, but now, as he watches his bride smile while she has a photograph taken with their daughters, he knows for a fact that he had been wrong.

#48 - Waves:

As she approaches him from behind while he stands at the ocean's edge and watches the waves, she knows that he misses being out in it, but when she sees the look that he gives her as she rests her hand on his back she knows that the love he has for her is far deeper than it had ever been for the ocean.

#49 - Hair:

She knows that Georg has always had somewhat of an obsession with her hair and so finding him twisting the short strands around his fingers when she wakes up on the first morning of their honeymoon doesn't surprise her in the slightest.

#50 - Vision:

Throughout their engagement, he had envisioned what Maria would look like when she came walking down the aisle towards him, but as he watched her from the top of the steps now with tears of love and pride in his eyes, she looked far more radiant than he had ever imagined.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and I also hope that - if you decide to review - you will let me know what your favourite one was! Thank you all for reading and I'll see you soon! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I decided to make this fic into a multi-chapter fic because you all enjoyed it so much! I will be doing instalments in groups of ten and I don't know how long this will go on for, but if you have any one word prompts for me feel free to private message me! Please enjoy :D**

* * *

 **#51 – Regret:**

When he hears his fiancee's door slam closed behind her after she has stormed up the staircase and entered her bedroom, Georg instantly regrets the way that he lost his temper with her.

 **#52 – Impress:**

It takes a lot to impress Georg von Trapp, but he cannot deny – as the first wails of his first grandchild filter out from under the door – that he has never been prouder of his sweet Liesl.

 **#53 – Locket:**

As Maria fingers the pendant of the beautiful locket that hangs around her neck while she kneels in front of her parents' graves on the fifteenth anniversary of their demise, she smiles as she thinks about the lovely people who blessed her with it on her eighth birthday, but is unable to prevent a tear from falling down her cheek when she remembers the years of hell that followed.

 **#54 – Snow:**

She remembers that – as a child – she had loved to stand alone in the window of her bedroom at her parent's cottage and watch the snowfall, but she has to admit – when Georg joins her in the window of their sitting room and slips his arms around her from behind – that watching the snowfall while wrapped in the embrace of her beloved feels so much more perfect.

 **#55 – Warm:**

When Georg draws her into his arms in the aftermath of their lovemaking and pulls the quilt over the two of them – ensuring that she has more of it – before kissing her on the forehead, Maria is certain that she has never felt so warm before.

 **#56 – Suitcase:**

Once the two of them are alone after Franz has driven the car back to the garage, Georg sets down the suitcases that are in his hands and pulls his bride flush against him before giving her a passionate kiss and saying: 'Welcome home, Baroness von Trapp.'

 **#57 – Father:**

As she watches her husband pace back and forth through their bedroom with their little girl cradled in his arms one evening, Maria is positive that there could never be another man more suited to the role of Rosmarie's father.

 **#58 – Scream:**

As another agonized scream filters out from beneath their bedroom door and reaches Georg's ears, the urge to just push open the door and go and sit with his wife continues to intensify.

 **#59 – River:**

When she feels her husband wrap his arm around her waist and press a kiss to the side of her head while the two of them enjoy a picnic lunch by the river Seine on their honeymoon, Maria realises that – for the first time – she has everything that she could ever want or need.

 **#60 – Story:**

It is only when Georg reaches the end of the bedtime story that he is reading to his youngest daughters that he realises that the two of them have fallen asleep on either side of him, and a smile spreads across his lips as he leans back against the headboard of Gretl's bed and draws the two of them further into his warmth.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and - like last time - please let me know which one was your favourite with a review! I'll see you all next time! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter three!**

* * *

 **#61 – Blanket:**

When Maria takes a step back from her daughter's cot after swaddling her in her blanket and laying her down, she feels Georg lace his arms around her waist from behind before he leaves a path of kisses down the back of her neck and hums: 'She is so beautiful…just like her mother.'

 **#62 – Growl:**

He presses her up against the wall of his study and cups her face before growling: 'Come here.'

 **#63 – Swim:**

When summer rolls around and the mornings are warmer, one of the things that Maria loves to do the most is stand out on the garden terrace with a cup of tea and watch her husband take an early morning swim in the lake.

 **#64 – Thankful:**

Every night when he lies on his back in bed, Georg thinks about all of the things that he has to be thankful for and his enchanting wife – his enchanting _Maria_ – is always first on his list.

 **#65 – Angry:**

When Maria is angry a little vein pops out on her forehead and – even though she despises it when he does it – Georg can't help but chuckle at how adorable that little vein makes her look.

 **#66 – Learn:**

Even though the two of them have been married for almost seven years now, Georg loves the fact that he still learns something new about his wife with every day that passes them by.

 **#67 – Dream:**

Once again she has woken up after dreaming of being wrapped in an intimate embrace with _him_ and once again she…she wishes that it had been a reality.

 **#68 – Relax:**

'Will you just come here,' Maria squeals as Georg wraps his arms around her while she tries to unpack their suitcases, causing her to fall onto the bed in their honeymoon suite, 'and relax?'

 **#69 – Flower:**

Maria blushes when Georg plucks an Edelweiss out of the ground and slips the flower into her hair while the two of them spend a glorious afternoon on her mountain with their children.

 **#70 – Smile:**

One of the things that Georg loves the most about his wife is the fact that she is able to make him smile without doing a single thing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading chapter three and - once again - I hope you will review and let me know which one(s) was your favourite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologise for the wait between the last chapter and this one, but I don't think that the wait between this chapter and the next will be quite as long. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **#71 – Playful**

When Maria brings Georg out of his thoughts by tickling his sides and kissing him on the neck while they lie in bed together one afternoon, he rolls her over before covering her body with his, gifting her with a delectable kiss and chuckling: 'You're a playful little thing, aren't you?'

 **#72 – Whisper**

'I've got you, sweetheart,' Georg whispers into his wife's ear as he wraps her in his arms after she reveals to him that she has suffered through another miscarriage, 'I swear I've got you.'

 **#73 – Fight**

As she stands alone and watches the Captain return to the villa after their fight on the patio, Maria wonders how it is possible to both love and hate a man so strongly at the same time.

 **#74 – Fool**

'Yes, you have been an idiot,' Maria sighs as she slips her arms around her fiancé's neck after he has apologised to her and admitted that he had been nothing but an idiot since they had had their pointless dispute a couple of days before, 'but you're _my_ idiot and that makes all the difference.'

 **#75 – Sing**

As she listens to the Captain sing to the children her head falls back against the wall and she is unable to suppress the sigh that escapes her, a smile spreading across her lips as she can see the abundance of love that lives in his eyes.

 **#76 – Piano**

'You,' Maria whispers into her husband's ear after running her hands up and down his arms and pressing a kiss into his neck as he sits at the piano one morning, 'are the most talented man I have ever met.'

 **#77 – Sleep**

As he runs the back of his hand down the side of his wife's face while lying beside her late one morning, Georg is unable to stop himself from smiling as he realises that there is no sight more beautiful than Maria when she sleeps.

 **#78 – Treat**

After snuggling into her fiancé's warmth and opening her mouth, Maria hums in delight as Georg feeds her a piece of dark chocolate – her favourite treat.

 **#79 – Shatter**

When she hears that the Captain has asked Baroness Schraeder to be his wife, Maria feels her heart shatter and it is one of the worst pains she has ever experienced.

 **#80 -**

'I'm sorry, my darling,' Georg sighs after Maria hisses when he presses a wet cloth to the burn on the back of her hand, his eyes closing as he presses a kiss onto her knuckles, 'I'm being as gentle as I can.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that you'll review to let me know what number you liked the best! I also hope that you'll come back for chapter five :-) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ten more prompts for you all! I'm thinking about going up to 100 and then marking this fic as complete, but if you want me to continue then let me know and I'll do more chapters!**

* * *

 **#81 – Brave**

As Georg holds his wife's hand in his and runs his thumb back and forth across her knuckles whilst the doctor sews up her tear after the birth of their son, he is unable to find the words to explain just how proud of her he is for how brave she is being.

 **#82 – Train**

Maria presses her lips against the frown-lines on her sleeping husband's forehead as she lies in his arms on the train-ride home from Paris, and a sigh falls from her lips as she snuggles into him and prays that he'll be able to get some rest.

 **#83 – Glasses**

Georg despises having to wear them but Maria cannot deny that his glasses make him look all the more attractive in her eyes.

 **#84 – Resist**

Maria loves knowing that even now – after so many years of marriage – Georg still finds it hard to resist her when she wears that pale blue dress.

 **#85 – Abuse**

As he sits at the table on the garden terrace and watches his fiancée join the children in a game of tag, Georg wonders how – after suffering through so much abuse at the hands of her uncle as a child – Maria grew up to be such a loving, gentle young woman.

 **#86 – Necklace**

'Happy birthday,' Maria smiles as Georg whispers into the shell of her ear whilst clasping the pearl necklace at the base of her neck, 'my beautiful Baroness.'

 **#87 – Boat**

Georg had thought that – after the last rowboat incident his wife and children had had – the eight of them would have learned that standing up in the boat wasn't the best idea, but as he watches the boat tip over and throw them into the lake once again he realises that he had thought wrong.

 **#88 – Squealing**

Maria feels her heart swell with love when – after hearing the sound of her little girl squealing out in the foyer – Rosmarie runs into the sitting room with Georg crawling after her.

 **#89 – Tiny**

To keep himself occupied whilst his bride sleeps with her face buried in his neck, Georg slides one of his hands into hers and begins to play with her fingers and the love he has for her deepens as he realises just how tiny her hand is compared to his.

 **#90 – Rose**

The rose is lying next to her head on her pillow along with a romantic note when Maria opens her eyes on valentine's day and, when she buries her nose into the petals, a smile spreads across her lips as she feels the love that she possesses for her husband deepen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for coming back for these prompts, I'm so glad that you like them :) Please, if any of you have any word prompts that you would like to see then let me know with a review or PM me and I will do it for you. It's surprisingly difficult to find good word prompts, haha! I hope that you will all review and come back for the next chapter when it's up. Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**#91 – Tease**

His fiancée has been teasing him all morning with her little smirks and strokes of her hand against his lower back, but what she doesn't know is that he's going to be dragging her into his study as soon as the children have left for their outing with Max after lunch.

 **#92 – Moonlight**

Maria had thought that her date with Georg couldn't get any better, but when he pulls her into his arms in the street and kisses her deeply under the moonlight she knows that she had been wrong.

 **#93 – Strawberry**

When she bites into one of the strawberries and the juice trickles down her chin as she reclines next to him on her mountain, Georg is unable to resist the urge to lean down and kiss it off of her skin.

 **#94 – Unkempt**

As she sits on the edge of the settee with her husband's head in her lap whilst he rests, Maria smiles as she combs her fingers through his hair as she has always loved seeing it so unkempt.

 **#95 – Diamond**

The sunlight enters their honeymoon suite through the crack in the curtains and Maria lets out a sigh of happiness as the diamond on her wedding ring catches it, causing it to sparkle.

 **#96 – Glistening**

He runs the sponge over his wife's shoulder whilst the two of them sit together in their bathtub one night, leaving it wet and glistening before he lowers his head and brushes a lingering kiss against it.

 **#97 – Small**

When his week-old daughter snuggles against his chest, Georg takes hold of her hand and brings it to his lips before kissing her knuckles and revelling in just how small they are.

 **#98 – Elegant**

As Maria leaves him in the corner of the ballroom to head over to the drinks table and get them both a glass of champagne, he smiles to himself as he watches her float across the room and realises that she is the most elegant woman at the party.

 **#99 – Startle**

She gasps as the kisses that he presses to her neck startle her after he slips his arms around her from behind, but it isn't long before she's reaching back to rest her hand on the back of his neck and hold him in place against her.

 **#100 – Fluttering**

Maria smiles to herself as she lies in bed one morning, stroking her belly, and feels the flutters which she knows are her unborn child's earliest movements from within her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed and please review! xx**


End file.
